Rahasia
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Setiap orang menyimpan rahasia. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik cahaya, atau kegelapan. [One-shot. AU. Superhero story. Untuk #NulisRandom2019]


_**Rahasia**_

.

.

.

Makhluk serupa manusia itu berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk lemah dan tubuh penuh luka. Sungguh, siapa pun akan memandangnya sebagai manusia Bumi pada umumnya, jika bukan karena sosoknya yang tidak manusiawi, dengan tubuh berkulit biru pucat, serta wajah tak berhidung yang penuh kebengisan.

Dia adalah perwujudan dari kejahatan itu sendiri. Sudah sekian banyak nyawa terenggut oleh tangannya. Dan kini, semua itu tampaknya akan berakhir. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan di dalam tubuhnya seolah membanjir keluar, menghilang dengan paksa dari tubuhnya. Namun, sosok itu masih bisa tertawa.

Tawa sumir memuakkan.

"Tak disangka ... aku, Retak'ka yang hebat ... akan tamat di tangan bocah sepertimu ... Sungguh menggelikan, bukan?"

Dia mengangkat kepala. Sosok itu berdiri di depannya, menatap ke bawah dengan sorot merendahkan. Rasanya tak pernah ia begitu membenci sepasang mata nyalang penuh keyakinan.

Kekuatan.

Kemenangan.

Retak'ka benar-benar membencinya. Membenci bocah yang dari seluruh tubuhnya menguar aura kegelapan pekat. Hitam. Menekan. Seolah hanya warna suram itu yang ada pada dirinya. Kecuali sepasang matanya yang beriris perak. Warna yang sama dengan rambutnya, putih keperakan dengan hanya sejumput warna hitam di bagian kanan depan kepala.

Bocah itu, adalah pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun. Masih sangat belia. Memang masih bocah di mata Retak'ka. Namun, dia lebih kuat ratusan kali daripada bocah mana pun yang pernah ditemuinya. Mungkin malah ribuan kali.

Ah.

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang tidak enak dilihat, khususnya oleh Retak'ka saat ini. Kegelapan itu menguat. Menekan. Merenggut napas setiap makhluk yang berada di tempat itu. Akan tetapi, sang pemuda tetap tersenyum lebar, seolah tak merasakan apa-apa.

"Kau kalah, Bocah," ucap Retak'ka tiba-tiba di antaranya napasnya yang tinggal satu-dua. "Aku boleh saja hancur. Tapi kau ... Jiwamu akan ditelan oleh kegelapan, dan lenyap untuk selamanya!"

Senyum lebar itu terkikis. Si pemuda belia memandang Retak'ka dengan matanya yang tak lagi bercahaya.

"Matilah," ucap sang pemuda, melebihi dinginnya Antartika.

Lantas, seolah membenarkan kata-kata Retak'ka, kegelapan meluas. Menelan segalanya.

.

_._

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

**_Fanfiction "_****_Rahasia_****_" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_S_****_uperhero!AU_****_. Maybe OOC._****_ Untuk #NulisRandom2019 #Day23_**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

.

.

"Fang."

Pemuda delapan belas tahun berambut ungu itu mengangkat alis di balik kacamata ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seorang pemuda lain bertopi dino jingga terbalik langsung duduk semeja dengannya, di kafe kecil yang saat ini belum terlalu ramai.

"Ada apa kamu tiba-tiba mengajak ketemu malam-malam?"

Belum sempat Fang berkata apa-apa, pemuda yang baru datang itu langsung mencecar dengan pertanyaan.

"Yah ... Tapi nggak apa-apa, sih. Aku suka-suka aja asal ditraktir kayak gini."

Si pemuda bertopi oranye memperlihatkan satu cengiran lebar khasnya. Salah satu dari sedikit hal yang bisa membuat Fang tersenyum diam-diam, selain donat lobak merah dan pujian dari kakak lelakinya yang jarang ada di rumah.

"Dasar," Fang berkata, sebelum ucapannya terputus saat pelayan kafe membawakan dua porsi makanan yang sudah dipesankannya lebih dulu. "Itu, makanan kesukaanmu datang."

Mata sang pemuda berbinar menatap burger ukuran jumbo yang merupakan menu istimewa kafe ini.

"He he he ... _Thanks_ traktirannya."

Dalam waktu singkat, separuh dari burger itu sudah berpindah ke dalam perut. Fang sendiri juga sudah mulai memakan burger bagiannya. Dia memang lapar.

"Jadi ... ada masalah apa?" Fang tersentak kecil ketika kawannya tiba-tiba membuka percakapan lagi di sela-sela makannya. "Tumben-tumbenan kamu traktir segala. Pasti ada maunya, nih."

Fang memutar bola matanya.

"Nggak." Fang menjeda. "Cuma ... pengin bersyukur aja, kita sekarang sudah bisa hidup di era yang cukup ... damai. Kau juga berpikir begitu, 'kan, BoBoiBoy?"

BoBoiBoy, pemuda berpakaian nuansa jingga itu, mengangguk samar. Masih sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Berkat kinerja para polisi, seperti abangmu Kaizo juga, 'kan?"

Fang tidak menyahut. Dari balik kacamata berbingkai segiempat warna ungu, sepasang iris merah miliknya menatap keluar jendela. Rembulan di luar sana nyaris purnama. Agak heran BoBoiBoy, sorot mata sahabatnya tampak sendu.

"Bagaimana dengan ... _superhero_?"

Satu pertanyaan terlontar mendadak dari Fang setelah diam yang cukup lama.

"Eh?"

BoBoiBoy mengerjapkan matanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang keberadaan mereka?" Fang kembali memfokuskan pandang ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Menurut abangku, mereka tak lebih dari sekadar _vigilante_. Hakim jalanan. Pada akhirnya, tindakan mereka tetap melawan hukum. Sama sekali tak pantas disebut 'pahlawan' seperti yang didengung-dengungkan itu."

BoBoiBoy menatap Fang dalam-dalam. Mencoba menerka ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Atau bahkan, mengapa Fang tiba-tiba mengangkat topik ini.

Era _superhero_ sudah berjalan cukup lama di Pulau Rintis—ah, tidak, di dunia ini. Dan sekarang bisa dibilang adalah masa keemasan mereka. Keberadaan para pahlawan berkekuatan super ini sudah diakui oleh masyarakat sejak lama. Melihat mereka di dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, entah sedang melawan penjahat super atau sekadar membantu kucing peliharaan warga yang terjebak di atas pohon, adalah hal yang sudah lumrah. Sama biasanya dengan melihat para polisi menangkap penjahat atau mengatur lalu-lintas di jalanan.

"Menurutku," BoBoiBoy menjawab juga, setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya, "yang berhak menilai mereka pahlawan atau bukan ... adalah masyarakat."

Fang tertegun sejenak, lantas melepaskan satu senyum tipis. Sedikit sinis.

"Kau juga bagian dari masyarakat, 'kan?" kata Fang. "Jadi, apa pendapatmu?"

BoBoiBoy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Fang tahu, gestur itu berarti kawannya sedang bingung.

"_No comment_ aja, deh." BoBoiBoy tertawa lepas, sementara Fang kembali memutar bola mata. "Daripada itu, yang paling penting adalah ... saat ini dunia sudah lebih damai, 'kan? Sejak kejadian itu ..."

Ucapan BoBoiBoy terputus. Fang tergelitik melihat tatapan sahabatnya yang mendadak sendu. Sepanjang ingatannya, tidak banyak hal di dunia ini yang mampu merenggut keceriaan dan sifat BoBoiBoy yang penuh optimisme.

"_Supervillain_ penguasa kekuatan elemen yang bernama Retak'ka itu maksudmu?" Fang bukan tak menyadari bagaimana BoBoiBoy berjengit mendengar nama itu disebut, tetapi ia melanjutkan. "Ya ... Dia penjahat super paling berbahaya sepanjang sejarah. Kepolisian nyaris tak berdaya. Abangku sendiri hampir frustasi waktu itu. Tapi ... untungnya, waktu itu kita juga punya _superhero_ yang mampu berdiri menghadapinya. Elemental Brothers."

BoBoiBoy menahan napas. Tak sepatah kata pun ia menyela cerita Fang.

"Mereka ... tujuh orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan tujuh elemen. Electrokinesis. Aerokinesis. Geokinesis. Pyrokinesis. Hydrokinesis dan cryokinesis. Botanokinesis. Photokinesis."

Fang menjeda. Matanya menerawang sejenak, mengingat kejadian di masa lalu berkaitan dengan setiap kekuatan elemen yang disebutkannya barusan.

Listrik. Angin. Tanah. Api. Air dan es. Tumbuhan. Cahaya.

Dia telah menyaksikan semuanya.

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa." Fang mendesah pelan. "Sayangnya ... setelah pertarungan terakhir melawan Retak'ka, mereka semua ... menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana mereka pergi."

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik," untuk pertama kalinya, BoBoiBoy berkomentar. "Yang penting, Retak'ka sudah dikalahkan, dan tidak akan muncul lagi di dunia ini, 'kan?"

"Katanya begitu." Fang mengangkat bahu. "Tapi ... _villain_ baru akan bermunculan. Sekarang belum ada yang berbahaya, tapi nanti ... siapa yang tahu?"

"Masih ada _superhero_ lain, 'kan?"

"Hmm ... Seperti yang menyebut dirinya 'Shadow Master'. Pemilik kekuatan mengendalikan bayangan atau umbrakinesis." Fang menatap BoBoiBoy penuh makna. "Menurutmu dia bisa diandalkan?"

BoBoiBoy terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa tanya aku?"

Kali ini, Fang ikut tertawa kecil.

"Ha ha ha ... Betul juga. Harusnya aku yang lebih tahu soal itu." Lagi-lagi Fang memberi jeda. "Karena dia ... adalah aku sendiri."

Waktu seolah terhenti bagi BoBoiBoy. Matanya melebar menatap Fang.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" kata Fang lagi. "Kau tidak percaya?"

Fang menggerakkan kedua tangannya sejenak di sisi meja yang dekat dengan pangkuannya. BoBoiBoy hanya mengernyitkan kening karena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Sejurus kemudian, sesuatu tiba-tiba melompat dari pangkuan Fang ke atas meja. Kali ini cukup untuk BoBoiBoy bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Kucing hitam!

Sekali lihat pun, BoBoiBoy—yang sangat menyukai kucing—langsung tahu makhluk itu bukanlah kucing biasa. Ia bermata merah menyala. Tubuhnya pun tidak tampak terlalu nyata, melainkan seperti gumpalan materi hitam yang membentuk tubuh seekor kucing.

"Yap. Makhluk bayangan," Fang berkata sebelum sahabatnya sempat bertanya apa-apa. "Aku yang membuatnya dengan kekuatanku."

Fang mengulurkan tangan ke arah kucing hitam itu, lantas dielusnya kepala makhluk itu dengan sayang. Si kucing mungil mengeong kecil, layaknya anak kucing pada umumnya.

"F-Fang!" BoBoiBoy tampak kebingungan sejenak. "Kenapa kamu melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum begini, sih? Bukannya identitas rahasia _superhero_ harus dijaga?"

Fang mengibaskan tangan sekilas.

"Jangan khawatir. Kafe ini bukan kafe biasa, lho. Bisa dibilang ... ini kafe rahasia para _superhero_. Aku malah kaget ternyata kau bisa menemukan tempat ini hanya dari petunjuk arah yang kuberikan."

"Hee?"

Fang sungguh tak ingin tertawa, tapi wajah bingung BoBoiBoy saat ini benar-benar lucu.

"Heeeeeee?!"

Namun, Fang memilih mengabaikannya, dan meneguk jus buah miliknya dengan senyum masih menghias wajah. Masih bingung, BoBoiBoy memilih untuk menenangkan diri dengan meminum kola miliknya.

"BoBoiBoy," panggil Fang. "Kau yakin, nggak ada hal yang mau kauceritakan juga padaku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa menemukan kafe ini dengan mudah. Apa itu tidak ada artinya?"

"Aku nggak ngerti—"

"Menurutku, Elemental Brothers itu mirip denganmu."

BoBoiBoy diam. Fang juga diam sampai beberapa detik lewat.

"Menurutku, Gempa yang paling mirip denganmu. Kau tahu, 'kan ... yang bisa mengendalikan tanah dan bebatuan? Dari sifatnya, perilakunya ... Yah, walaupun aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan mereka, sih."

"Jangan ngawur, Fang. Aku mana ada kekuatan super? Aku juga nggak punya saudara."

"Walau menyebut diri Elemental Brothers, belum tentu mereka saudara sungguhan. Masih banyak kemungkinan lain juga—"

"Dengar, Fang ... Aku nggak punya kekuatan seperti itu, oke?"

BoBoiBoy menatap tajam sahabatnya. Jenis tatapan yang akan membuat orang lain berdesir karena perasaan tak nyaman, segan, atau takut. Fang jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah dia sudah menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya tanpa sengaja.

"Dan aku nggak ngerti, sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengajakku ke tempat ini? Apa maksud pembicaraan ini?"

Fang menghela napas. Ia menegakkan badan, lantas membalas tatapan sahabatnya.

"Dengar, BoBoiBoy. Aku sudah cukup lama menjadi _superhero_. Jadi aku bisa merasakan jika ada seseorang berkekuatan super di dekatku, walau hanya sebatas intuisi."

"Kalau begitu, kamu salah."

"Oke. Aku paham kalau kau ingin merahasiakan identitasmu, bahkan dari sesama rekan _superhero_, tapi—"

"Sudah kubilang, kamu salah!"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Di kalimat terakhirnya, nada suara Fang meninggi. BoBoiBoy tertegun, menyadari sepasang netra sahabatnya berkaca-kaca. Ada emosi yang nyaris tak terkontrol di sana. Namun, kemudian, Fang menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Ada penjahat super baru berkeliaran akhir-akhir ini." Suara Fang perlahan kembali tenang, seperti dirinya yang biasa. "Dia sudah menyerang banyak _superhero_ tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku khawatir, dia memang mengincar para _superhero_. Dari informasi yang sudah kukumpulkan, dia punya kekuatan yang sangat besar. Sepertinya dia juga bisa melumpuhkan para _superhero_ dengan sangat mudah. Aku ... Aku sendiri tidak yakin mampu menghadapi orang ini."

Fang memberi jeda, sekali lagi menarik napas panjang.

"Namanya Reverse."

BoBoiBoy masih terdiam. Barusan saja, tanpa sadar ia menahan napas. Sementara tangannya spontan terkepal. Kali ini, ia menghindar untuk bertatapan dengan Fang, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jika dibiarkan seperti ini terus, akan berbahaya," Fang melanjutkan ucapannya. "Karena itulah, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Sepasang iris cokelat madu itu akhirnya kembali saling menatap dengan sahabatnya. Masing-masing menyimpan sesuatu yang belum pernah saling mereka utarakan sebelumnya. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun, Fang belum tahu, apa yang tersembunyi di dalam hati kawan dekatnya sejak di sekolah dasar itu.

"Kumohon."

Fang melakukan usaha terakhirnya, tetapi BoBoiBoy masih bergeming. Ketika bergerak lagi, pemuda sebaya Fang itu hanya menghabiskan sisa minumannya, lalu perlahan bangkit.

"Maaf, Fang."

Kata yang kemudian terucap, membuat hati Fang berdesir samar oleh kekecewaan. Namun, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sampai BoBoiBoy memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi.

"BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy terus berjalan menjauh. Tidak berhenti dan berbalik lagi, walau ia mendengar panggilan Fang dengan jelas. Setidaknya, ia tahu Fang tidak mengejar.

Tak sepatah kata pun terucap, hingga BoBoiBoy keluar dari kafe. Sampai langkahnya terbawa ke sebuah gang kecil tak jauh dari tempat itu. Tadi ia juga melewati jalanan ini ketika menuju kafe.

Fang benar, dia bisa langsung menemukan lokasi kafe dengan tepat. Bahkan tanpa catatan petunjuk arah yang diberikan oleh Fang. Dan Fang tidak tahu itu.

"Reverse."

Tatapan BoBoiBoy menajam ketika ia mendadak mendesiskan nama itu dari mulutnya, sementara kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaket. Dengkus pelan terlepas darinya, diiringi satu senyum sinis. Tipis saja.

"Fang, Fang." Langkah BoBoiBoy melambat, tetapi ia tetap berjalan. "Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga soal identitas asli Shadow Master. Tapi tak kusangka, kau sendiri yang akan mengatakannya padaku. Sayang sekali."

BoBoiBoy kembali mendengkus samar. Langkah-langkah tenangnya terus menyusuri gang kecil yang nyaris tanpa penerangan, kecuali cahaya bulan.

"Sayang sekali, Fang ... Kau salah. Sangat salah," pemuda itu bergumam sendiri, lantas melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada menekan. _"__Karena __Reverse ... adalah aku."_

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil, pendek. Kehangatan di matanya, seperti yang biasa dilihat oleh Fang, hilang sudah. Sementara, dari tubuhnya memancar aura hitam pekat. Mengalahkan kegelapan yang menyelimuti gang kecil itu.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! (≧∇≦)/

Izinkanlah saya kembali membawakan _fic random_ di mari. X"D

Jadi, ceritanya, belakangan ini terlibat diskusi tentang AU bertema _superhero_ dengan beberapa teman. Entah terinspirasi dari superhero Amerika maupun Jepang. Kupikir ide ini menarik. Ketika muncul ide random ini, kutulis saja, dan ternyata hasilnya seperti ini.

Buat **Harukaze Kagura** & **Shaby-chan**, ini _spesial_ buat kalian, hahahaha ... Ditunggu _fic_ AU _superhero_nya~ *plak*

Ini bukan ambil AU _superhero_ dari mana-mana, btw. Bisa dibilang ini 'Reverse The Origin' versiku sendiri.

Buat semuanya aja, semoga tetap bisa menikmati segala kerandoman ini. Silakan review-review dan berkomentar jika berkenan. uwu

Ciao~ :")

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**2****3****.0****6****.201****9**


End file.
